


[Moodboard] Matthew x Randall

by Moodboards by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Hannibal Moodboards [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Fanart, M/M, Mood Board, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Moodboards%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Hannibal AU: Matthew Brown x Randall TierThey meet in a wood as inspired by “The Big Bad Wolf” by chapscher.
Relationships: Matthew Brown/Randall Tier
Series: Hannibal Moodboards [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	[Moodboard] Matthew x Randall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Big Bad Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284736) by [chapscher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapscher/pseuds/chapscher). 



**Author's Note:**

> {[On Tumblr](https://alwaysmoodboards.tumblr.com/post/625349832481112064/hannibal-au-matthew-brown-x-randall-tier-who-meet)}


End file.
